Wedding Revelations
by AvngAngl
Summary: My submission to the Wedding Bells Challenge. My pairing was Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid (friendship only) I added some more of the team. My prompts were Wedding Dress, Wedding Vows and Wedding Toast. Hope you all like the story. This was harder then I thought.


**This is my entry for the Wedding Bells Challenge. Didn't quite make the deadline but hope you all enjoy it. As always I don't own any of the characters, I just play around with them.**

**Wedding Revelations**

If anyone bothered to ask Aaron Hotchner his opinions about weddings he would have told them "I'd rather be at a funeral." Yet here he sat yet again at another wedding for a co-worker. This time it was for Emily and Derek. He shook his head in disbelief. He had never picked up on the fact that the two agents were getting serious with each other. Sure he knew they were flirtatious for years. Not as bad as Derek and Penelope but the flirting and sexual innuendos were definitely there. But then came the day when Penelope and Derek returned from their vacation to England to see the then former agent, all three had walked into the BAU together and shortly thereafter Emily and Derek announced that they were engaged. He had stood on the catwalk above the bullpen listening to the congratulations of the rest of the team lamenting his own unrequited desires.

Remembering that day as he sat at the table alone he'd admit that he was happy for the two agents they deserved happiness. He was just feeling morose about his own life. If he was honest with himself his life, well at least his love life sucked. It wasn't that he was interested in everlasting love, he just didn't think there was a woman out there who could either tolerate his present situation. Oh he had had a couple of casual dates, but for the most part either when the woman found out about his job or his son or how Haley died that was the last of the romance. Not to mention that there was one woman who he had secretly desired for years and years and no other woman stood up to her ideal. Sadly though, he was terrified to act on his feelings for fear of her rejecting him. After all this time he thought that his fantasies would be enough to get him through the lonely nights, but that really wasn't true. Thinking of the adorable blonde now hugging Emily and Derek in congratulations Aaron sighed. He thought he was by himself until he felt a hand come down on his shoulder. Turning to look he saw his youngest agent Spencer Reid sit down in the chair next to him.

"Hey Hotch, how are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"Doing ok Reid, doing ok. I'm not a big fan of weddings." Aaron answered.

"How come? You were married before." The young genius questioned.

"The truth Spencer, I miss the closeness of being married. Even though Haley and I divorced, knowing someone was there when I came home was always calming and comforting when things were good between us." Aaron sighed surprised that he admitted those feelings towards the young genius. His gaze briefly scanning for his blonde co-worker. Aaron didn't see that Spencer picked up where his gaze travelled to.

"Hotch? Um…I know I'm not an expert on relationships and stuff but can I ask you something?" Reid nervously asked.

"Sure Reid, go ahead." Aaron said sympathetically figuring that Spencer was going to ask him for advice about asking a woman out.

"Why don't you just tell JJ you love her?" Reid said directly.

Aaron was taking a sip of his scotch when Reid asked his question and spit it out in shock after the question registered in his head. "What? I'm…not…."

"Come on Hotch, we all know you have had feelings for JJ for years. Oh, I know you've never acted on them either because you were married or JJ was with Will. Then you lost Haley and simply needed time to heal and take care of Jack. But what the rest of us don't understand is 'why' you haven't said anything now? You're both single finally after all." Reid stated succinctly.

"Spencer, I…" Aaron was about to deny everything but something inside of him just couldn't anymore. "I don't know why I've not said anything. I guess, if you want the truth I don't want to be rejected. I don't think I could take it if JJ felt awkward around me because I have feelings for her. I don't want to lose her in my life as a friend because of that awkwardness. I'd rather have her as just a friend and colleague then not have her at all."

"Hotch but what if you knew she returned your feelings?" Reid asked studying his boss's facial expressions.

"What do you mean? Do you know something?" Aaron said a little who quickly the look of hope in his eyes registered with Spencer immediately.

"Aaron…" Reid said using his given name which he never did. "You're aware that JJ and I are close right. And I hate betraying here like this, she'd kill me if she found out I was telling you this. But I simply can't watch two people I care deeply for behave stupidly because they are both afraid of the truth. So for the sake of my nephew and my best friend I need to tell you that JJ has admitted to me that she does indeed love you. She has since she first joined the BAU. It's why she refused to marry Will. Why she was devastated after Foyet attacked you. Why she eagerly helped you with Jack after Haley was killed. Why she came to my house nightly crying after the brass made her leave the BAU. Why she was in a panic the whole time you were in Pakistan. Why she made sure that Jack was looked after and had all of us around him while you were gone too. Hell man she's loved you for nearly nine years now but like you is afraid you don't share her feelings and doesn't want to risk the friendship you both have if you didn't care for her in a romantic way. I'm telling you this because quite frankly I'm sick of watching both of you mooning for each other and not doing anything about your feelings. And it's not just me the whole team can see how you both feel about each other and we're tired of waiting for either of you to make a move."

"Spencer, I don't know what to say?" Aaron looked dumbfounded at the younger man.

"Well Aaron here's another little tidbit for you. JJ bought her wedding gown. She saw it one day while shopping for Garcia's wedding dress a year ago. She showed it to me and told me that when she saw the gown she had a flash of her wedding to YOU come into her head. I'm a guy so I don't know much about women's dresses but Hotch, even I know that JJ would be absolutely stunning in that gown. It's floor length white gown with thin straps and beading across the front and even though I didn't see her in the gown I can surmise by the clingy material it's made from that it would fit her like a glove, hugging each and every one of her curves. Hell my mouth dropped to the floor just thinking of her in the dress. I can't imagine how you would react." Spencer expounded his opinion to Hotch, who currently gaped at him with wide unbelieving eyes.

"Oh god, Spencer…" Aaron groaned just thinking about JJ in the gown Spencer described made the blood rush southward.

"Listen Hotch, do us both a favor please, tell her how you feel. Go sweep her off her feet. Throw caution to the wind, be adventurous…Hell just go dance with her and see what happens. But for god's sake don't just sit here moping about what might be." Reid pushed. "When I was going through everything with Maeve you told me that love was worth any risk. Take your own advice my friend. Take the risk, you might be surprised what happens."

Aaron looked around for the blonde he so desperately wanted in his life. He found her standing next to Emily chatting happily. Inexplicably JJ chose that moment to look up from her conversation and see the loving gaze her unit chief was giving off. She looked longingly towards him sighing deeply which brought Emily's attention to where her friend was looking. Seeing Emily look his way Aaron quickly diverted his gaze back towards Reid.

"I told you Hotch, she loves you. Go for it." Reid prompted his boss.

Aaron sat there contemplating everything Spencer had told him. Did he dare confess his feelings for the blonde profiler? What was the worst that could happen she rejected him and he'd spend the rest of his life miserable? Hell he was miserable now it certainly couldn't get any worse? Taking in a deep breath he stood from his seat and looked at Reid and said. "You're right Spencer, at least if nothing else I'll have told her how I feel." And he started to walk off not seeing the large smile on Spencer Reid's face.

But before he could reach his destination there was a tapping into a microphone and someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me please. Can I have all of your attention for a moment?" It was Emily with Derek at her side.

"We know this is somewhat unconventional for the bride and groom to be doing this but Derek and I feel very strongly about doing this. So please bear with us as we would like to make the following vow." Emily began.

Derek spoke next. "Would Aaron Hotchner and Jennifer Jareau please join us up here?"

The look on both of the agent's faces were of shock that Emily and Derek were singling them out for something. He vaguely heard JJ hiss "What are you two up to?"

"Shush JJ just get up here." Emily chided.

They both made their way to the couple and stood before them silently. Emily and Derek looked at their friends and smiled. Emily began to speak again.

"Aaron, JJ Derek and I would like to make this vow before you so that you both know just how much we love you. Derek and I have found together a happiness that knows no bounds. Our love for each other is strengthened by the love we have and receive from our friends. And it's with that love in our hearts that we're staging this intervention of you both. As we your friends and family are all gathered here today we want you both to know that we've been onto your feelings for each other for dang near nine years now. And we also are tired of seeing you both so miserable 99% of the time. I know I am particularly tired of hearing JJ talk in her sleep about her fantasies of being with Aaron. Derek's told me that you Aaron talk in your sleep, and trust me he's told me every word you've said about our petite co-worker. You both need to turn to each other and be truthful for once. Just tell each other how you feel for crying out loud. We, Emily waved her hand around their friends and BAU family who gathered around the couple, love you dearly and want to see you both find the happiness that you deserve." Emily leaned into her husband's loving embrace as he took the microphone from her.

"Em is right. You both have danced around each other for far too long. We all understand there were things and people in your way before now. But look around you, there is nothing to stop either one of you from acting on your feelings. So as your wedding gift to us we want you both to admit how you feel and begin to live and love again. Oh, and not to mention Pen told me to say that you both would have gorgeous babies." Derek raised his champagne flute to his friends.

Aaron and JJ stood there for a brief moment before turning to each other. JJ's deep blue eyes were calling to Aaron's heart. The longing and loving look she was giving him seemed to melt his fears of rejection.

"JJ?" he spoke softly

"Aaron?" she whispered

Simultaneously they spoke. "I…we…I" each was hesitant.

"You go first." Aaron offered.

She looked at him lovingly. She could see the hope and fear swirling around his eyes. She loved that about him, that no matter how stoic he appeared to be on the outside, his eyes were too expressive to hide his true feelings at least from her. Seeing his love and desire for her dancing in his hypnotic eyes she threw caution to the wind. Walking up to stand just inches from him she looked deep into his eyes and spoke steadily and assuredly. "Aaron, our friends are right I have loved you since the moment you welcomed me into this unit. I've dreamt about you, fantasied about you, wanted you. No matter where you went, who you were with I've silently loved you. I will be silent no more. I love you Aaron Hotchner with all my heart. And I hope and pray that you will give 'us' a chance damn the consequences."

Aaron didn't wait for her to speak anything else. His heart soared at hearing her so adamantly declare that she loved him and for a long time to boot he did the one thing that he had dreamt about for years. He pulled her close to him molding her body to his and kissed her with all the love and passion that was in his heart. Nipping and sucking at her lips, his tongue demanding entrance to her warm welcoming mouth. And when she began returning his passionate kiss he deepened the kiss still further putting one hand on her hip and another entwining in her golden blonde hair pulling her closer still. Not noticing time or space the two of them didn't break apart until air for breathing and the clapping of the people around them roused them from their passionate embrace. Aaron looked deeply into her eyes and ran this thumb down her cheek and across her jaw kissing her nose and lips softly once more before he finally spoke "I love you Jennifer Jareau. You and you alone have for years been the light in my life. You have helped Jack and I through the darkest days of our lives, you have allowed us to share our lives with you and Henry as friends and colleagues, you have been my constant, my anchor whether you knew it or not and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how very much I love you." He leaned his head to her forehead. Speaking only to her "Here is my vow to you Jen, some day if you'll have me I'm going to marry you."

"Aaron?" JJ was shocked at his confession.

"Shhhh, you don't have to say anything. Just know there is no one else for me. Just you, always just you." He kissed her again softly, lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too, so very very much. And by the way, the day you officially ask me, you need to know something." JJ smiled at him.

"What's that?" he asked a twinge of fear racing through him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head into the hollow of his neck she spoke softly "My answer is Yes!" Aaron broke out into an all-out smile his dimples that she loved so much yet saw so rarely, visible for all to see.

The new couple stood together as their friends continued to clap and offer their congratulations to them. Spencer Reid was the last of their teammates and family to come up to them. He had a big impish grin on his face as he patted both his friends lovingly on their backs. "And you both thought I didn't know anything about women." He quipped.

Aaron looked at his young agent and said "Thank you Spencer." Reid walked off grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Emily and Derek approached them next and handed each of them a full champagne glass. Separating slightly from JJ, Aaron kept his one arm around her waist and he raised his glass to the newlyweds.

"To Emily and Derek" Aaron began his toast. "There is so much that probably should be said and so much that I want to say. But to put it simply speaking for myself and everyone here, we wish you nothing but happiness, health, and prosperity, you both are truly meant to be together. On a more personal note I believe I speak for JJ as well as myself. Thank you. I hope our relationship can be as loving and warm as yours is and will continue to be. On a professional note however, I should inform you that the supply closet is off limits." There was a definite twinkle in Aaron Hotchner's eyes as each of the couples clinked their glasses at the toast.

"You gonna hog the supply closet for yourself boss?" Derek laughed heartily.

"You never know Derek, you never know." Aaron retorted clinking flutes with JJ and smiling devilishly.

The crowd erupted into cheers and laughter for both couples as the band began to play again. Aaron took JJ's hand as he spun her onto the dance floor followed by Emily and Derek, Garcia and Kevin and Dave and Erin Strauss. Love was certainly in the air tonight.

The End.


End file.
